Danya International, Inc., proposes to develop a highly engaging, animated video series presenting obesity prevention information in a developmentally appropriate, stylistically captivating adventure format to children in kindergarten through second grade (ages 5 to 8). The video series, Adventures in Nutropolis, will contain 10 animated, interactive episodes, each approximately 10 minutes long, accompanied by teacher's guides designed to facilitate the use of the materials in early elementary school classrooms and parent information sheets to connect school-based learning to the home environment. Specifically, the Adventures in Nutropolis materials will teach children about the main contributing factors to obesity and model effective, age-appropriate obesity prevention behaviors as a means of encouraging early elementary school children to identify with and incorporate healthy behaviors into their lives. Each episode will contain interactive activities to allow children to put what they have learned about healthy behaviors into practice. During Phase I, we will fully develop the animated pilot episode and corresponding teacher's guide, as well as conduct a small evaluation to determine feasibility. Storyboards and script treatments for the remaining episodes and outlines for the associated teacher's guides and parent newsletters will also be drafted. Materials will be developed with input and feedback from a focus group of children in the target age group and an Advisory Panel of experts in the fields of pediatric nutrition, youth health promotion, pediatric physical activity, and elementary school curriculum development. In later phases of the project, we will develop the remaining episodes of the video and teacher's guides, and conduct a full-scale evaluation of the entire product. Additional materials to enhance student learning, such as an interactive Web site with game-based lessons, will also be created.